heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-10-16 - B, J, and the Bear
Ursa has not yet spotted Liberty Belle, one of the first people she met since her arrival to this planet, and thus does not turn directly to her. Instead she heads towards one of the nearest playgrounds, at this late hour, most of the kids are no longer playing and the one Ursa is heading towards is empty. Looking at the slides, swings, and seesaws, Ursa is visibly puzzled. However, not seeing anyone else around for no, she doesn't pose any questions. Heading towards a swing, she rattles the chain, and watches as it starts to move, looking as if she anticipates something else to happen. Which is the point at which Liberty notices...oh boy. The weird alien woman. She mutters under her breath, slowing down to normal speed...or perhaps, from her perception, the world speeding up to meet her, becoming more clearly visible as a woman in a red costume (what there is of it). Ursa finally seems to sense Liberty Belle's presence, and turns around to face her, smirking slightly as she recognizes her from their first encounter, "you...Liberty Belle was it? You know of this place?" The alien woman asks while gesturing at the playground. Liberty Belle tilts her head. "You don't have kids' playgrounds on your planet?" She's being alert and aware...if the cops show up, she'd better speed out of there, given they have her down as an incompetent vigilante. Automatically incompetent because she doesn't work for the government. "Kids' playgrounds?" Ursa squints at the thought, "you let your kids waste away in places made for mindless frolicing?" Now Ursa seems disappointed as she stops looking at the swing, and surveys some of the other structures about, "all of these, then, are for kids to play with?" "So, what, your kids never get to do anything but school?" Liberty Belle's hands start to drift to her hips, then she lowers them to her side. It's not exactly this woman's *fault* if her culture is all work and no play. "We are a people of science, there is little to learn from mindless frolicing. Of course, children get to play, but there are no dedicated spaces for such a purpose, play can be combined with learning. What learning do these primitive instruments serve?" Ursa asks the quesiton in a rather sincere tone, apparently finding no merit in anything she sees in this playground. For a moment, the blonde seems to consider that. "Physical learning, I suppose. Strength and coordination and the like." The evening still air of the park is broken by the soft rap-rap-rapping of sneakers hitting a paved pathway on a jogging pace approach. The jogger rounds a small hill bend near the park. Wearing basic grey sweatpants and long sleeved shirt with MGH over a symbol of a staff with a single serpent entwined around it. By the look of his lack of sweat or fatigue, he likely just started his evening run not long ago. "Physical learning?" Ursa seems skeptical, as she gives the swing another push, and points at it, "how does this entail physical learning?" Ursa's eyes soon turn on the jogger, even from a distance, she points her finger and demands, "what manner of symbol is this on your shirt? Are you a law enforcer?" Liberty Belle remembers him from the club, but can give no sign. "Come back earlier in the day and watch?" she suggests to the alien, then turns towards the jogger. Yeah. Its the doctor, alright. He seemed okay, at least. Dr. Chapman's feet suddenly drum the path at a slower pace, his expression that of a double-take. "Uh... who... pardon?" His look can't help but be commanded to his chest being pointed at, looking as if expecting to see some big embarrassing mustard stain or something to that effect. "The Rod of Asclepius? Uh no, I think the law get some other patron god than this." He looks back up between the two and stammers slightly, "Well wha-whuddareyou wearin?" Doctor Smooth to the E.R. Calling Dr Smooth. "Sounds like an easy enough arrangement, I shall return earlier in the day next time," Ursa agrees with Liberty Belle's terms, and then starts pacing towards Dr. Chapman, her gaze set directly on his eyes, "a Doctor are you? A man of science then!" Ursa seems to immediately consider his value increased just on that notion, she does stop and has a rather derisive grin on her lips as he quips about patron gods, "you set your faith in a god?" She has to stiffle a laugh at the very thought. "I am wearing my clothes, if you will," Ursa answers as plainly as possible. At that point, Liberty will cut in, still glancing around occasionally for cops. "She's from another planet and she's just a bit lost." Hopefully Ursa won't be insulted by what is, after all, nothing more than the truth. Dr. Chapman arches a brow. "Well, no... it's just tradition like almost every other symbol." He pauses, and Liberty Belle comes in. "What pla..." Then he processes her statement of Ursa being extra terrestrial in origin. So his offhand question seems pretty lame now. He looks to LB. "You don't say..." He seems to be taking this with a polite grain of salt. "So... is this about Crop Circle scouting in Central Park?" Ursa doesn't seem to mind Liberty Belle's assessment, although she does make one quick alteration to the statement, as she interjects with, "I am not lost, I know I am on planet Earth." Which of course, she knows thanks to Oscuros and Liberty Belle. "That is a rather questionable tradition, rather primitive and unsupportive of science. What form of medical techniques do you employ? Not rituals, I hope..." the mention of Crop Circle, simply brings one more quesiton from her, "who are these Crop Circle, are they Law Enforcement?" Liberty Belle manages not to facepalm. Her hands don't move. That much. "There's more than one way to be lost. And...it's an old joke, that circles found in corn fields, mostly made by kids messing around, are like...landing patterns for extraterrestrials." Dr. Chapman believes Ursa is definately from out of town at least. "Medical techniques? Well, there's pharmacology, surgery, physio therapy, radiology, and I read articles about nanotechnology and genetic mapping advances all the time..." He looks Ursa up and down. "What do you need a cop for?" Then to Liberty Belle, "Is there some kind of trouble going down?" Ursa looks directly at Liberty Belle, processes what she has to say, and then simply nods, not having any specific reply for what she said. Listening to Dr. Chapman's reply, Ursa is at least appeased that not all of the planet is backwards as it seems, "so there is a definite scientifical base to your medicine despite the emblem relating to some god, that is good." She doesn't answer the other question, not really caring to say. "Not many people really believe in the god any more, just that the symbol kind of stuck. And no trouble." Unless Ursa causes some, in which case Liberty might well have to stop it. Dr. Chapman cracks a warm smile. "It's all science. We haven't employed toad licking or dances to ward off evil spirits in a long time. Yup, we discovered the cell and everything." He winks before considering, "You're interested in law enforcement and medicine. But you don't look in distress at all. Um... word of advice, never call 911 if you just feel curious, they /hate/ that." He gives Liberty Belle an appraising look. The mask. The eagle. The gauntlets. This could all be one of those prank shows that used to be popular when he was a kid, but somehow he is getting a sincere vibe from both of these mysterious women. "That is reassuring," Ursa quips at Liberty Belle, "perhaps this planet is not as primitive as it seems." She then levels her gaze with Chapman again, "good. I have an interest in learning what I can about this planet Earth, it is where I am for the time being, whether I like it or not. What is this 911, is this an organization of Law Enforcement?" Liberty Belle is obviously a costumed superhero. Obviously not one that's been on the news a *lot*, although a bit of digging might reveal a name and identity. "No, Ursa. 911 is the communications code for calling an emergency." Dr. Chapman tries not to let his subtle feeling of uneasiness show as he looks at the playground and surrounding park. No foot patrol or horse riding cops in sight. Then again, he hasn't seen any gangs on a mugging prowl either. Hmm, wonder why? "Well you know the old saying. Never a cop around when you need one. NYPd wear uniforms... black or blue... golden badges... and ofcourse their armed." He stretches his arms and then his legs a little. "So on emergency you have to call this 911? Strange, I would expect on emergency help would arrive promptly." Then again, things may be different on the planet Ursa is from. "Golden badges?" Ursa sounds quite interested at that, "I shall get me one of those." It seems more like a promise than just an empty statement spoken in jest. "I don't need a cop around, I take care of myself." "Well, they do, but they have to know where the emergency is," Liberty Belle points out, sensibly. She's not sure about the doctor. Poor guy is likely overwhelmed by the thought of aliens. Dr. Chapman brow wrinkles. Starting to believe the whole alien thing somewhat. If Ursa were human, wouldn't she be under professional care afterall? And there is the cape. Liberty Belle here seemingly on either tour guide or guard duty for Ursa. "Hmm... out of medical curiousity... would you mind if I check you for any contagions that you're immune to but ... well us Earthlings haven't encountered?" "I am not sure I agree to any sort of medical observation undertaken by inferior science, you may bring unintentional harm to me, and I will not have it," Ursa asserts her view on the matter. For now, at least, she has no reason to trust this Earth's science and medical staff. She also can't be certain she may not catch any strange diseases if exposed to their medical instruments or whatnot. Liberty Belle hrms. "Could you even catch a disease from somebody from another planet?" she muses. "I mean. She might not even have DNA." Good point there. The doctor strokes his face fuzz a couple times, perplexed. No volunteering. No DNA. "Well... uh if you change your mind or you need a doctor..." He's not even sure what he could do if this in fact an alien but he goes on, "... you can contact me. Doctor Jim Chapman at Mercy General." He motions to his shirt logo and then rummages in a back pocket for his wallet, producing identical business cards. He offers one to Liberty Belle and then one to Ursa whom he doubts is someone who'd ever seek out help from anybody as a matter of principle. "Dr. Jim Chapman, Mercy General, very well, Doctor, I will take your gesture as a show of friendship," Ursa states, looking quite pleased that so far she hasn't met any real disgusting males on this planet, which is something of a shock. Ursa takes the business card, studies it for a moment, and then slips it into something of a hidden pocket in her belt. "We shall meet again," she states, and then simply takes to the sky, without so much as a proper goodbye to Liberty Belle, once again. Dr. Chapman's eyes widen as Ursa goes up, up, and away. That pretty much clinches the alien story for him. He just met his first A.L.F. in Central Park of all places. His gaze at the sky slowly drops back down to Earth to Liberty Belle. "I think I'll just walk." Category:Logs